fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Nakajima Saki
Years Old |height= 155cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team KII |debuted= July, 2008 / 1st Generation |colour= FE2E2E |}} Nakajima Saki is the leader of SKE48's Team KII. Profile * Name: Nakajima Saki * Birth Date: February 5, 1994 (age ) * Birth Place: Saitama, Japan * Status: **2008-07-30: SKE48 Member **2008-10-05: Team S Member **2013-04-13: Team KII Member **2017-06-12: Graduated * Special Skill: Hula hoop, scooping up goldfish game, super ball scooping, wanage (Japanese ring toss game). * Strong Point: Quickly doing things that comes to mind, and never being happy with second place. * Weak Point: Being short, can't concentrate on studying. * Habit: Making a bulldog face when feeling down. * Disliked Thing: Sitting quietly * Scared of: Rollercoasters * Favorite Color: Pink, white * Favorite Flower: Cosmos, marigold * Favorite Movie: Tonari no Totoro * Favorite Book: The picture book Soramame-kun no Bed * Favorite Manga: Gakuen Alice * Favorite Word: "Ganbare!" (Do your best) * Favorite Season: Fall * Favorite Food: Gratin, mandarins, sushi, crab fried rice, pork miso soup, pears, peaches, Mango Almond smoothie * Least Favorite Food: Spicy things, green bell peppers * Charm Point: Heart-shaped mole, eyes, front teeth Trivia * Has an older sister and two younger sisters. * Has a pet dog named Lemon-chan (れもんちゃん), and a cat named Luna-chan (ルナちゃん). * On April 3, 2017, she announced that her grandmother passed away on March 30 at age 87. * Graduated from high school in March 2012. * She has stated that Ishikawa Rika and Konno Asami are the Hello! Project members she respects the most. * One of her hobbies is to play with her phone. * She is known to be one of the best dancers in SKE48. * She shares a first and last name with the voice actress Nakajima Saki, though their given names are spelled with different kanji. * When taking photo shoots for singles and albums, she almost always has her lips parted or is smiling. * She is very ticklish on her neck. * Keyakizaka46's Oda Sakura said her goal is to dance like Nakajima. * She wants to work on her acting skills. * She'd like to try working at a stylish cafe. * Sayashi Riho has commented that she thinks the mole on Nakajima's stomach is "sexy." * On February 6, 2011, she became a regular in the TV show Bowling Kakumei P★League as a special supporter. * On July 14, 2011, she opened an Ameba blog titled "Blog day's". * On August 7, 2011, it was announced that Nakajima would be in a movie titled Zomvideo. The movie was released in 2012. * On January 9, 2014, Nakajima's fourth photobook, "N20," was announced, the photobook was released on her 20th birthday. * On December 17, 2014, she became the ambassador of Chichibu strawberries, under the official title "Chichibu Ichigo Oh! En (Ouen) Ambassador". * On August 7, 2015, she was promoted as the ambassador of Chichibu agricultural tourism, under the official title "Chichibu Kankou Nyougou Oh! En (Ouen) Ambassador". * On September 16, 2015, it was announced Nakajima would be starring in the serial comedy drama, SICKS ~Minna ga Minna, Nanika no Byouki~, which began broadcasting October 10. * On January 20, 2017, it was announced that Nakajima and Yajima Maimi would be the regular hosts of a new TBS show titled Furusato no Yume. The first episode will be broadcast on January 22. * On August 25, 2017, Nakajima started using her Ameba blog "Blog day's" again after five years. * On September 24, 2017, she graduated from her position as a supporter on Bowling Kakumei P★League. * On December 15, 2017, she digitally released the song "Watashi ni Kaereru Machi". * On January 12, 2018, she and Mori Saki were appointed the "GOTO Satoumi" ambassadors of Shinkamigoto, which occupies the northeastern Goto Islands in Nagasaki Prefecture. They were chosen to promote tourism to the area, as well as carry out environmental activities. * On September 17, 2018, she appeared in a daily guest role in the stage play LADY OUT LAW! starring Yajima Maimi as the lead. * From October 25 to November 18, 2018, she performed in the stage play Ai to Seishun Kipp which stars members of the Johnny's Jr. group Snow Man as the lead characters. * From December 12 to December 24, 2018, she performed in the stage play Jesus Christ Radio Star. Singles * Tsuyokimono yo (Center) * Aozora Kataomoi * Gomen ne, SUMMER (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! (WCenter with Michishige Sayumi) * Banzai Venus (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki * Choco no Dorei (Center) * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 1st Generation Category:1994